


Another Match

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Community: 1-million-words, Dystopia, M/M, Matched AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after his Match Banquet, Oliver heads home to read the microcard of his brand new match. What he sees on the screen, however, is not what he expects. </p>
<p>An AU centered around the book "Matched" by Ally Condie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Match

Oliver decided to wait until the day after the matching ceremony to look at his match’s information. He gets home early from his work assignment, rushing a little along the way so he would have time to view the microcard alone before his parents or sister came home. Once he gets home, he heads to his room to get the silver box that be received last night. At the banquet, he saw his match - Melinda - on screen from Arcadia Province. She had looked nice enough and Oliver was happy enough when he saw her, just like he was supposed to be. Everyone in Society was supposed to be excited about their matching ceremony so of course Oliver was too.

Oliver quickly gets the microcard from the box, heading into the kitchen where his family’s portscreen is. He inserts the microcard as the screen flatly says, “Oliver Hampton, the Society is pleased to present you with your Match.” The cheery, slightly fuller face of the girl he saw last night appears on the screen. He sees that she is on track to become a teacher and that her favorite pastime is going to the movies. She seems like a sweet girl and Oliver tries to imagine their life together. Their first meeting, where he’ll go out to meet her family in Arcadia Province. Then they’ll be able to go on a supervised date together. He wonders if they have anything in common or if they’ll run out of things to talk about. But he trusts the Society and they always know what they’re doing, so he tries to stop himself from worrying.

He reaches up to touch the _Courtship Guidelines_ , even though everyone’s read them over and over before, but as he does the screen goes blank and the voice echoes out of the screen again, "Oliver Hampton, the Society is pleased to present you with your Match.” The face of the girl dissolves and a familiar face appears. The shaggy brown hair and the perfect jaw are one that Oliver has often seen at school, often looked at from the back of the classroom, though he’s never noticed. He doesn’t need to see the name to know who it is, but there it appears on his screen - Connor Walsh.


End file.
